1. Field
The inventions disclosed herein relate generally to the field of connectors and more specifically to fiber-optic and/or electrical connectors for use in deep sea applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Underwater connectors are used extensively in ocean related applications including, for example, military submarines, research submarines, ocean science observatories, towed arrays, drilling systems, production control systems, remotely operated vehicles (“ROVS”), other mobile vehicle applications, underwater research and exploration activities, ocean mining, and offshore oil production.
In the design of underwater deep-sea connectors, several environmental parameters must be considered. A serious consideration is the exposure to extremely high water pressure at great ocean operating depths. These pressures can crush or otherwise deform connectors that are not properly designed to withstand such pressure. High pressure and water tight seals may also be provided to prevent water ingress that may lead to short circuiting of electrical contacts and otherwise foul the connector components. Connector materials in contact with salt water experience corrosion processes as well. At very great depths below the surface of the sea, the temperature of the seawater may approach freezing temperatures. Thus, connectors used in such environments will experience extreme external temperatures and pressures as well as hostile corrosive effects.
Many subsea electrical and optical cable and connection systems now utilize Pressure Balanced Oil Filled (“PBOF”) cabling solutions. These cables utilize an elastomeric tube as a conduit for electric wires, copper conductors, and/or fiber optic lines. The elastomeric conduit is filled with a compensating fluid, allowing the sea pressure to freely communicate with the interior oil volume, equalizing the pressure in the assembly. This equalized differential pressure eliminates any motive force for seawater introduction resulting in sustained performance and operating lifetimes. Thus, PBOF cabling provides for a reliable and configurable cable system suitable for many subsea applications.